Love in London
by surefireglambert
Summary: Kurt, a gymnast in the Olympics, takes a break from practice only to find a gorgeous swimmer practicing in the building just down the road. When they meet again later that night, there's an instant connection. AU, Olympics!Klaine. ONESHOT.


"Please, I promise I'll just be a few minutes," Kurt begged his coach, rubbing my hands together in an attempt to remove some of the chalk from them.

"I need to see the floor routine once more and then you've got five minutes. Where do you even want to go?"

"Just for a walk. I need to get out of this building and just clear my head. I've felt off all day." Kurt took a swig of his water bottle before approaching the edge of the large floor routine mat.

"Well, if it's going to help you improve on bars, go. The team needs you there most, that's your strong suit. But I need to see a quality performance here first." Kurt's coach, a short, scruffy man of his late forties, ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed as Kurt took a few deep breaths before starting his routine.

The next minute or so was full of Kurt performing a near perfect floor routine, easily one of his best ever. The landings were executed, the flips were performed and when put together, the performance was practically flawless.

When Kurt stuck the final landing, his coach was nodding his head, no evidence of any kind of emotion on his face.

"Five minutes," was all he said before Kurt grabbed his jacket and darted out the back door.

As expected, a soft rain was falling from the sky as Kurt's bare feet touched the sidewalk outside the gymnastics building. He began up the walk, not really knowing where he was planning on going, when he heard laughter and what seemed to be music coming from the other direction. Intrigued, Kurt turned and began following the sound.

The commotion led him to the aquatics center down the road, where the door was propped open and light was streaming out of it, lighting up the gloomy day. Kurt approached the door and peaked his head in. He saw four men who he had come to recognize as one of the relay teams for the U.S. Being someone who was representing the U.S. as well, he knew these men, but didn't know any of them wasn't particularly friends with them either.

He remained in the doorway as he watched four other men, who Kurt assumed were their coaches, chat amongst themselves as the swimmers ran around singing to a song that was playing quite loudly over the sound system.

"_You make me, feel like I'm living the teenage dream_!" they all sung, or rather, yelled, as a female's voice over the speakers said the same.

"_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_!" one sang and Kurt's breath caught as he looked to see the source of the voice. The man had dark, curly hair that was still wet from what Kurt assumed had been the team actually practicing. He was wearing the regulation skin-tight racing suit that accentuated his muscular legs. Kurt's eyes travelled up to the man's toned stomach and muscular arms, then to his bright smile that was evident as another member of the team took over the next line of the song.

"All right guys, play time's over," one of the coaches suddenly yelled. The music was promptly shut off and a round of groans and moans came from the swimmers. "Blaine, get up on the starting block, I need a one hundred meter butterfly at the whistle."

Kurt didn't know the names of any of the guys, but he couldn't deny hoping that he'd learn curly-haired guy's name before he had to go back to practice. Much to Kurt's surprise, the person who responded to the coach's call, this "Blaine", was the curly haired boy.

"Yes sir!" he said, dramatically saluting the man as the others formed a small huddle a few feet away from the pool. Kurt grinned as he sauntered over to the pool ledge with a large grin on his face, stepping up on the starting block and getting in the ready position. A whistle was blown and he was off.

Kurt was amazed as he watched the man do the seemingly impossible stroke for two lengths of the pool before reaching the side in which he'd started.

"Team best," another coach said, patting Blaine on the back as he jumped out of the pool, dripping wet and out of breath. "Okay, I need to see Jeff on one hundred meter backstroke next."

Kurt wanted to stay and watch Blaine some more, but realized that it had probably been at least five minutes since he'd left practice. He quickly and quietly jogged away from the aquatics center and back to the gymnastics building where his coach was waiting for him.

"Bars, Hummel. I need a flawless bar routine," his coach said as soon as Kurt in the door and had dried himself off from the rain.

"Yes sir," Kurt answered, smiling and rubbing his hands with the chalk that was next to the bars. He threw his jacket off to the side and stood under the bar, beginning his routine as soon as another person lifted him up to the bar.

**x.x.x.x**

"You've got twenty minutes until curfew Blaine. If you think you can get back by then, I can't stop you." Blaine's coach, a tall, thin man with dirty blond hair and a five o'clock shadow, said to the boy.

"I will, I just want some fresh air is all. Clear my head the night before the big race." Blaine grabbed a white t-shirt and threw it on over a pair of plaid pajama pants. He walked out of the hotel room and out onto the sidewalk. There didn't seem to be anyone else out, which didn't bother Blaine in the slightest. He preferred it, actually. He'd come out here looking for peace and quiet and that seemed to be what he was going to get.

Blaine had been walking for no more than five minutes, looking around and not really paying attention to where he was going, when he ran into something. Or, more accurately, someone.

"I'm so sorry," the other person said, backing up with a scared expression on his face.

"No, it's my fault…" Blaine started an apology of his own before he really looked at the person who he'd run into. The boy had flawless skin and the most beautiful eyes he'd even seen, ones that seemed to be multiple different colors at the same time. He was muscular, but not overly so, and was dressed in clothes practically identical to Blaine's own.

The other boy seemed to be just as stunned as Blaine was and as they made eye contact for the first time, they both blushed and looked away.

"So," Blaine said, smiling shyly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Late night walk?"

"Yeah," the other boy said, smiling in response and _God, _Blaine could look at that smile all day. "Against my coach's will. He thinks I should be resting right now and getting ready for the first round of teams tomorrow."

"Hey, mine too!" Blaine exclaimed as he began walking again, this time with the other boy at his side. "I mean, not the exact same event. My team has a relay tomorrow."

"That's cool," the boy said. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Blaine." Blaine stuck out his hand and Kurt took it, shaking it gently and then pulling away a moment later. Blaine grinned and wondered if Kurt had felt the same electric shock shoot through his body that he had when their hands had met.

The two continued walking; wandering around the area they were practically confined to for longer than either had been permitted by their respective coaches. Neither of them cared though, they were too caught up in getting to know each other better. Neither one of them had an early morning event so they figured adrenaline and sleeping a little later would prepare them just fine.

By the end of their walk, Blaine had learned that Kurt was from the U.S. (like himself) and was a gymnast. He was from Ohio and lived with his father, stepmother and stepbrother, since his mother had died when he was eight. He was going to be a senior at McKinley High School and was a member of his school's glee club, the New Directions. He loved fashion and singing almost as much as gymnastics and hoped to move to New York City for college once he graduated.

Kurt re-learned that Blaine was a swimmer and was also swimming for the U.S. Even though Kurt already knew this, he wasn't about to tell Blaine he had been watching their practice. New information to Kurt was that Blaine was only going to be a junior this year at Dalton Academy for Boys. He was also a member of his school's glee club, the Warblers, and that all of those on his relay team for tomorrow were also Warblers from Dalton. Blaine wasn't sure what he wanted to do after high school, but he did know he wanted to get out of Ohio, something Kurt could whole-heartedly relate to.

Eventually, the boys figured they should get back to their hotel rooms before someone realized they were gone. They bid each other goodbye with a friendly hug that left both boys blushing and craving for more. They went their separate ways and both managed to get into their rooms no problem, considering they had their keys and the others in their respective rooms were already asleep. They fell into a deep sleep rather quickly, each anxious for the next time they could meet.

**x.x.x.x**

Kurt's event the next day turned out to be later than he'd expected, one of the last of the day. After a lot of convincing of his coach and team mates, he managed to get them to accompany him to the four hundred meter relays at the aquatics center before they had to practice and prepare for their own event.

The previous night, Kurt and Blaine had both promised each other to do everything in their power to get to the other's event the next day. They chose a section to be located in so the other would know where to look to find them and to Kurt's luck, they were able to sit there for the race.

There were a few other races before Blaine's and Kurt sat anxiously on the edge of his seat until he saw the United States walk out onto the floor, wearing their jackets and holding the flag behind them. Kurt's heart sped up when he saw Blaine, his curly hair in a cap and his hazel eyes shining so bright, Kurt's could tell it was him purely from his eyes alone.

The race was very close and exciting, the U.S. winning gold after Blaine, the anchor, ended up swimming freestyle and pulling ahead of Australia within the last twenty-five meters. Kurt jumped up and cheered as loud as he could when the race was over and he stayed standing until Blaine looked up in his direction and smiled widely. Kurt could have sworn he winked at him, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that as he and his team left the building to prepare, Kurt couldn't think of anything that wasn't purely _Blaine_.

**x.x.x.x**

As Blaine watched Kurt's first event, the bars, later that day, he couldn't help but be amazed that someone could do half the things Kurt was doing in front of God only knew how many people. After he perfectly stuck the landing, the crowd erupted into cheers. Blaine jumped up, clapping and yelling as loud as he could as Kurt pumped his fist in the air and grinned wider than Blaine had even seen someone smile.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked off the mat and received a hug from his coach, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Just when Blaine thought Kurt had forgotten to look for him in all the excitement, Kurt looked up in the direction of where Blaine was sitting and waved at him. Blaine's heart rate increased tenfold and he sat down, knowing that he had to talk to Kurt again. No one had ever made Blaine feel like this and he wasn't about to let it get away.

**x.x.x.x**

Kurt walked out into the dark, London night later that day, his palm sweating and his heart racing. At the end of his event, he had caught Blaine's eye and tried to tell him to meet him by the bench that was near their hotel later that night. He was hoping Blaine had understood because his coach had almost caught him the previous night, claiming this morning that he had never heard Kurt come back in. Kurt managed to convince him he had been back plenty before curfew and he'd be sure to do the same tonight because they had more events in the morning.

As Kurt settled down on the bench, he looked up and was surprised to see a dark sky full of twinkling stars. He hadn't seen a clear night sky since he'd arrived in London and became entranced in the beautiful scene.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A voice spoke up a few minutes later, jolting Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt grinned as Blaine approached him, donning his jacket and the same plaid pants he had been wearing yesterday. He stood up and met Blaine in front of the bench. Before either had a chance to think it through, Kurt leaned in and closed the distance between their lips.

The action surprised both of them, Blaine mostly, but as soon as their lips were together, all thoughts but each other flew from their heads. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine arms wound around Kurt's waist. They stayed like this for what could have been seconds, minutes, hours; neither of them knew for sure. They shared soft, sweet kisses and only pulled away to take a breath before leaning back in for more.

After their lips were red and swollen, they sat down on the bench. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, settling his head in the crook of Blaine's neck while the other boy wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist again, pulling him as close as possible.

"You did amazing today," Kurt spoke up after a comfortable silence.

"You too," Blaine said, tilting his head down to look Kurt in the eye. They both smiled as Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, then to his temple, working his way down the older boy's jawline until their lips met again. Kurt had to lift his head for their lips to meet comfortably but he didn't mind in the slightest.

The boys kissed, pulling away occasionally to murmur random thoughts that would spark a short conversation before attacking each other's mouths again. A while later, when they finally were forced to part for fear of staying out too late, they exchanged cell phone numbers and promised to meet back at the bench at the same time the next day. The two shared one last passionate kiss before parting ways.

As they walked back to their respective hotel rooms, they couldn't help but think about all that had happened to them in the past twenty four hours. At the Olympics of all places. Neither could figure out how fate had brought them together, but neither cared. They didn't think about how they'd be going back home in two weeks, back to their regular lives hours away from each other.

They didn't dare think about that. They only thought about the now; how they were together and truly happy for the first time.


End file.
